1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the management of video display systems, such as computer monitors. More particularly, the invention relates to the selection of video signals in a video system having multiple inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the use of multimedia applications has steadily spread to many fields of technology. The term xe2x80x9cmultimediaxe2x80x9d commonly refers to the fusion of information, communications, and visual media in a single processing system. With the evolution of the public Internet, several computer-based systems now offer multimedia applications for the communication and processing of data, voice, image/graphics, and video. Additionally, there are several television-based systems currently in use and development, such as interactive television (TV) or Web TV, which also support multimedia applications. The interactive TV concept combines the Internet and TV to enable viewers to access additional information about the programs they are watching and act on it through the Internet. The interactive TV experience may occur on a personal computer (PC) with a tuner card, such as those used with Intel""s Intercast Technology. Alternatively, interactive TV may also be based on a standard television set with an external device supporting interactive access.
There are at least two types of display systems available today: one for PC systems, and another for TV systems. The PC display system typically includes a display unit, processing circuit, and display adapter. The display adapter is a device which transforms text, graphics, or video signals from digital form to analog form for display by the display unit. The display unit may be a cathode ray tube (CRT) or liquid crystal display (LCD) device capable of displaying text, graphics, or video. On the other hand, the TV display system typically includes a monitor, demodulator, and tuner. The tuner and demodulator supply one or more video signals for display by the monitor.
A variety of video standards are used in connection with PC systems, including MDA, CGA, HGC, EGA, PGA, VGA, MCGA, Super VGA, 8514/A, and XGA. In the case of TV systems, a different variety of video standards are used including National Television System Committee (NTSC), Phase Alternating Line (PAL), and Systeme Electronique Couleur Avec Memoire (SECAM).
As PC and TV systems merge closer together, there is a heightened need to support multiple video inputs to accommodate for a variety of video signals and formats. Moreover, accommodating for multiple video inputs may be required when receiving video signals from dedicated multiple video sources, even though the video signals may be in the same format. When receiving video signals from multiple video sources at the same time (i.e., concurrently), a user has to manually select one video source to override one or more other video sources. For example, when a cable TV signal and a video cassette recorder (VCR) signal are received concurrently, a TV user must press one or more control buttons to select which of the two video signals to display on the TV monitor. In a PC system, a PC user may alternatively instruct the PC (e.g., by specialized programming) to prioritize video input sources in case of concurrent arrival of multiple video signals. Once the user selects a particular video source, the user may not view video signals from other video sources. To view video signals from other sources, the user has to re-press control buttons or reprogram specialized instructions. More particularly, the user is unable to accommodate for recognizing arrival (i.e., new presence) or termination (i.e., new absence) of other video signals into and from the PC or TV system.
Therefore, there is a need in video display technology to accommodate for concurrent presence of multiple video signals in a PC or TV environment. The new system and method should enable a user to dynamically select multiple video sources as the user desires.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, the invention provides a video system which displays at least one video signal to a user. In one embodiment, the system comprises a detection circuit which detects an activity related to the at least one video signal. The detection circuit communicates information about the activity for processing. The system further comprises a processing circuit, electrically coupled to the detection circuit, which receives the information about the activity from the detection circuit. The detection circuit notifies the user of the activity related to the at least one video signal. In another embodiment, the system comprises a detection circuit which detects arrival of the at least one video signal, and communicates at least one interrupt signal for processing. The system further comprises a processor, electrically coupled to the detection circuit, which receives the interrupt signal. The processor determines which of the at least one video signal has arrived, and notifies the user to select one of the at least one video signal for display.
The invention further provides a method of displaying at least one video signal to a user. The method comprises the acts of detecting an activity of the at least one video signal, and communicating information about the activity to a processor. The method further comprises the acts of notifying the user of the activity, and selecting one of the at least one video signal for display. In another embodiment, the invention provides a program storage device storing instructions that when executed by a computer perform a method of displaying at least one video signal to a user. The method comprises the acts of detecting an activity of the at least one video signal, and communicating information about the activity to a processor. The method further comprises the acts of notifying the user of the activity, and selecting one of the at least one video signal for display.